protecting the ones you love
by redprototype150
Summary: kmart has been acting werid and being very protected around Claire. why is she being tense around Claire and the convoy
1. Chapter 1

Protecting the ones you love

I was sitting down on my camping chair on the right side of Claire, drinking my coke bourbon peacefully only tensing when someone walked behind the chairs passing Claire before I relaxed again.

It was around 2:00 in the afternoon and we were having lunch and it was tin fruit, it was quite because everyone was eating besides me, I'm not really hungry and I don't like tin fruit.

Claire had tried on two occasions to get to me to eat since I don't eat a lot these days but after the second tried, she give up and returned to her lunch in silence.

It had been 2 hours since I had this weird dream about Claire, seeing her die right in front of me got me up alert and feeling very threatened about the dream so I've spent my afternoon keeping an eye on Claire but not too close or too far just enough to watch her.

_To get to her in time if something happened and I would be there to save her from danger._

Claire hasn't suspected a thing but I think she has noticed my strait protection and as spotted me staring at her making me blush and quickly walk away in embarrassed about being caught.

_I wasn't going to let that happen, I would do everything I can to stop it from happening whatever it takes._

Snapping out of my daydream when I started to hear soft footprints approaching from my left, cocking my head to the left and catching movement before sensing it coming.

Catching the person tripping over and seeing the food flying into mid-air making me move and get Claire out of the danger.

Quickly jumping out of my seat and pulling Claire up and spinning her around in front of me, putting my hands to her hips to hold her steady in protection, placing my back to the person as I felt the 2 tin cans crush into my back and face feeling it run down my back, covering Claire with my body stopping the spraying of the food, keeping her in arms reach.

Hearing everything go quite soon as it hit me, feeling the edge of the tin cut my cheek and hearing the person hit the dessert with a thump and the tray smashing to the ground.

Turning my head and seeing the woman slowly getting up and staring at me in pure shock and everyone else watching in fear since it nearly got Claire but I was there to stop it.

Relaxing again knowing that Claire was okay and she wasn't hurt, I calmed my racing heart rate trying to forgive the person who nearly hurt her.

Dropping my arms from Claire's hips and reaching up and touching my cheek before wincing in pain at it.

'I'll think go clean my shirt' I said quietly before turning and walking away from the crowd and going towards one of the motels room. _Well that went fine_

I could hear the older woman starting to apologize to Claire quickly and asking to be forgiven and seeing Otto quickly run over to help her clean the mess up. _Knowing that I saved her and that she will be ok._

Finding an empty room and walking into the bathroom before taking off my wet sloshy t-shirt, throwing it to the floor before looking closer in the mirror to see a small cut under my right eye with a little bit of dried blood on it.

Getting some toilet paper and wetting it before pressing it against the cut making me wince at how sore it was but it was small.

'Here let me' a voice said to me making me jump and turn to see Claire walking over to me, taking the wet paper from my hand and pressing it against my cheek softly making me flinch at her.

Watching her do it and staring at her in the eyes before she noticed and looked back and smiled at me, chuckling at me.

Feeling her place a small butterfly band aid on my cheek before kissing it with her warm soft gentle lips making me close my eyes in bliss at feeling her kiss me.

'There much better' she whispered quietly before placing her arms around my neck, pulling me in a tight hug, quickly lopping my arms around her whist and pulling her against me more, feeling her relax against my body.

Putting her head on my shoulder and signing softly and trying to calm down my heart rate since I was only wearing a bra.

'Is there anything you want to talk about Kmart?' she asked me making me tense in her arms before quickly recovering it by lifting my shoulders making it look like I had stiff muscles.

'No' I muttered pulling out of her hug as she loosen her arms around my neck keeping me in arm's length.

'You know you can always talk to me' she said looking me in the eyes with a frown, rubbing my shoulders gently.

'Is something bothering you, did you have another bad dream baby girl?' she continue to talk trying to get me to tell her but I really didn't want to.


	2. Chapter 2

Protecting the ones you love

Chapter 2

It was a peaceful relaxing silence in the hummer while Claire drove in the desert. I think she was a little bit scared from the accident that happened today, she still couldn't believe how I was so fast and how I got there in time.

I could see out of the corner of my eye she was glancing at me every 2 minutes before snapping back to the road awkwardly.

_I think she was still in shock of what happened. I did save her ever all._

I suddenly broke out of my daydream at the sound of a thump, turning to see Claire leaning forward with heavy eyelids almost closing.

'CLAIRE!' I yelled out making her jump awake in surprise before straightens the hummer while blinking her eyes before rubbing them, catching her yawning softly. _Holy shit, did she just close her eyes?. She's going to be the death of me._

'What? What's wrong!' she asked sitting up alert and aware still shaking. _What do you think Claire?_

'You almost fell asleep behind the wheel' I told her watching her closely seeing her fighting to keep her eyes open before blinking them open again. _Wow she's having a bad day alright_

'Oh thanks Kmart, what would I do without you? She said reaching over and messing my hair up playfully making me growl at her.

'I really don't know' I told her honestly knowing she wouldn't be very far in life_. I seriously don't know_

'First you save me from flying fruit tins and now from crushing this car' she shook her head before rubbing her eyes before leaning back.

'Yep I'm your protector' I whispered to her before looking back out the window in boredom.

'More like guardian angel' she muttered running her hand though her hair in stress since it hasn't been her best day today.

_You bet I am, I would take a bullet for Claire, I would jump in front of train for her, I would catch a grenade for her and shallow a bomb._

Snapping out of my thoughts at hearing another thump and a groan making me turn to see Claire sitting back with her eyes closed, mouth wide open before snoring loudly while the steering wheel was spinning loosely making me panic.

'Damn it Claire' I cried before throwing my seatbelt off and jumping across the console onto the edge of Claire's seat, quickly grabbing the wheel and turning it back to straight as we almost ran off the road.

Quickly grabbing a small pole from the back, placing it on the gas petal before carefully pushing Claire out of the seat to the passenger's seat trying to be gentle, my touch is so light it's a ghost touch.

Using one hand to keep the steering wheel straight and my other hand pushing Claire's leg over the console on to the floor, checking at the road and seeing I was good, I pushed her chair back until it was fully laid back.

Grabbing a blanket from the backseat and putting it over her before returning to driving the hummer with the only sounds of Claire snoring.

This is 2 times I have saved Claire, wow I'm just that good, luckily she has me or she would be dead by now.


End file.
